


Oh Baby!

by FishTaco



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Kids, every now and then they're kids, i think thats what they classify as, idk sue me, it's all v cute i swear, lots of kids, or are kids, slightly crackish, they all have kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishTaco/pseuds/FishTaco
Summary: Who doesn't love kids?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as purely EXO, but now that I have branched out in my music tastes in the past year or two, other groups could be expected to pop up. 
> 
> I also don't know how often I'll be updating this series as I have constant writers block and have many unfinished chaptered fics as a result, so please don't be upset if updates are few and far in between.
> 
> Thank you all for just clicking on this series, it means so much to me that you would even take a chance on it.  
>    
> ~Ash  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

They ran over to Seola, helping her up and she struggled to keep her tears at bay. This was the eleventh time she fell off her bike. She woke them up this morning demanding that they remove the training wheels from her bike and of course they complied. Jongin went straight to the garage, following his daughter's orders almost immediately. Now she looked like she was beginning to regret that decision.

Jongin looked over her shoulder at his husband, giving him a look and nodding towards the bike, hoping that Kyungsoo would understand. It was evident that he had, judging by the look on his face. Eyes comically wide and shaking his head, he vehemently refused. Jongin pleaded with his eyes; they needed to show her that everyone falls down every now and then. 

With a look of determination, Kyungsoo stood up and walked over to the bike, gently picking up the small bicycle and setting it down on its wheels. Then, after shooting a look at his husband which vaguely resembled his _'I'm calling your mother after this'_ look, he swung one of his legs over the bike and settled onto the small seat.

Jongin started shaking with silent laughter, the look of his adult husband on this small pink bike was too much for him. His daughter looked up questioningly at him and all he could do was point at Kyungsoo, letting the sound of his laughter escape his mouth. Seola looked over and immediately began laughing as well.

"Papa, my bike is too small for you!" She exclaimed, peals of her laughter bouncing off their ears.

"Yes it is, but I'm riding it anyway." Kyungsoo replied, raising one foot to the pedals and looking forward. 

It was shaky from the beginning. Kyungsoo was indeed too large for this bicycle. He did his best to keep it under control, then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. Leaning to the side, he toppled the bike over, shoulder hitting asphalt harder than he expected. His lungs deflated and he made a small noise.

Running over, Jongin and Seola looked down at him. He realized that he must look ridiculous, laying in the middle of the deserted street, eyes wide and wheezing noises coming from his mouth. This is not the kind of legacy he had planned on leaving. Rolling over and pushing himself up, he ended up on his knees, oxygen slowly coming back into his lungs.

Looking up at his husband and daughter, he saw their faces. His husband was laughing lightly with worry pulling at his eyes as he scanned Kyungsoo for any immediate damage. Their daughter, on the other hand, was bent over, hands on her knees as she cried of laughter.

"Sweetheart, do you want to try again?" Jongin asked Seola.

She didn't answer him right away, walking towards her bike and trying to lift it. Her small body struggled with this task, though, so her fathers came to the rescue, Daddy lifting the bicycle and Papa lifting her to place her gently on the seat. She placed a foot on the pedal and gripped the handlebars tightly in her small grasp, a look of determination settling on her features. 

"Okay here we go." Jongin said gently and began pushing the bike, being sure to keep it was vertical as possible. Warning her that he was going to let go, he slowly let his grip loosen on the bicycle, then he let go altogether.

Kyungsoo and Jongin watched in amazement as their daughter continued to move, bike only wobbling slightly as she pedaled. She made it to the end of the road and then somehow managed to turn around and moved her way towards them. They noticed that she was moving a little faster than normal, only to realize that it was a slight decline. They hadn't taught her how to use her brakes yet on account that you had to first be moving to stop. Jumping to his left, Jongin grabbed his daughter from the bicycle, and landed on his back, daughter cradled against his torso. Placing her hands on his chest, Seola looked down at her father

"I DID IT DADDY!" she screamed in his face, then jumped off of him and made her way to Kyungsoo.

"DID YOU SEE ME PAPA? I WAS GOING SO FAST!" she exclaimed jumping up and down, her face the essence of true bliss. Kyungsoo knelt down and grabbed his daughter in a hug.

"Yeah, I saw you, pumpkin." he said into her hair.

\-----------------------

_One week later_

Jongin looked in the mirror, checking out the bruising on his back courtesy of his wanna-be Superman move. He smiled, meeting his husband's eyes in the mirror. Kyungsoo had an equally content look on his face as he lifted the sleeve of his t-shirt, looking at his own matching bruise. 

Jongin turned and grabbed his husband, pulling him close and looking at him with all the love in the world captured in his eyes.

"Totally worth it." Kyungsoo whispered before pushing himself up on his toes to catch his husband's lips in a small, yet sweet kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"You could totally fit in that." Baekhyun said to his husband, gesturing to the small car they bought for their son a few weeks ago. The child was at his Uncle Junmyeon's for a few hours, so they had the house to themselves and this is how Baekhyun chose to spend their alone time.

"No way. I am not getting in that." Chanyeol replied, eyeing his husband like he was insane.

"I'll cook your favorite diiiiishhh." Baekhyun sang.

"Fine." 

Chanyeol walked over towards the small red and yellow car. Opening the absolutely tiny door, he stuck his leg in and tried to sit in the seat, failing. Lifting the car, he stood, one leg in the small vehicle and stuck his head through the hole in the top. He lifted his left leg, mind set on settling it in beside his right. Once he was fully in the car, he looked at his husband.

Baekhyun watched as his husband turned around and began to chuckle. He looked like an idiot, and he figured that making Chanyeol's favorite dish was worth it, because he'd never forget this image. But just in case, Baekhyun grabbed his phone from his back pocket and started taking pictures.

"Oh I don't think so. This wasn't part of the deal, Baek!" Chanyeol exclaimed, moving towards the shorter man in an effort to cease the continuation of his embarrassment. His husband dodged, moving away and then turning to run, phone tucked safely in his hand. 

Baekhyun ran into their room, locking the door behind him just seconds before the doorbell rang. 

"Baek, please. You can't make me answer the door like this." Chanyeol pleaded through the wood. He was met with silence. The doorbell rang again and he sighed as he realized that he was indeed going to have to see who was out there. Making his way to the door, he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Are you Park Baekhyun?" the delivery man asked with wide eyes.

"No, that would be my husband. But he's indisposed of at the moment." Chanyeol replied.

"I just have a package that needs to be signed for. You can sign for it, since you're the spouse of the recipient." the delivery man said, handing a pen over to him and holding out a clipboard. 

Chanyeol quickly signed the paper, handing the pen back to the man when he was finished.

"You have... a nice day." the delivery man said, shaking his head slightly as he walked away, glancing back every now and then.

Chanyeol looked down at the box in his hands, then turned and walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. When he looked up, he saw his husband sitting on the floor laughing silently as tears streaked down his cheeks.

"You are so mean." Chanyeol said, tossing the box onto his husband's lap.

"Oh my god! They're here!" Baekhyun exclaimed, jumping up and running to the kitchen. He grabs a knife and cuts through the tape. Chanyeol watches from the confines of the car as his husband pulls out 3 smaller boxes.

"What is it?" Chanyeol inquires.

"Necklaces. I had them made for you, Eunwoo, and I. They're like dog-tags but have our pictures on them." Baekhyun answers, handing a box to his husband.

Opening the box, Chanyeol stops breathing. Inside the box is a necklace chain with a small metal rectangle attached to it. On the pendant, the pictures they had taken a few months ago have been engraved. The amount of detail is astonishing. He looks up at his wonderful husband with tears in his eyes.

"It's beautiful." Chanyeol says.

"I know. I just thought that with Eunwoo starting school soon, he might miss us and us him, so I had these made so that we're always together." Baekhyun stares at his husband, warmth flowing through him at the love he sees in his eyes.

"Help me get out of this car so I can kiss you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is this really necessary?" Sehun asks, looking at Minseok with doubt etched into his features. The smaller man was making his way towards him with a makeup brush in hand.

"Of course it is, you dumbbell. It's Halloween and Halloween means makeup so stop being such a big baby and stay still." Minseok advanced towards his husband again, who surprisingly decided to heed his advice and stay still.

Working as fast as he could, it only took Minseok around 10 minutes to finish the makeup. He took a step back to admire his work. Sehun only looked slightly scary, which was good because they didn't want to scare their daughter. That's the reason Minseok decided on the costume he was wearing.

Looking in the full length mirror, the first thing Minseok saw was orange. A lot of orange. 

He was a pumpkin.

He spent almost 30 minutes detailing the makeup on his face before he carefully slipped on his costume, being sure not to mess up the hair he had dyed green and shaped into something resembling a stem. 

Then he called Nayeon into the room so she could get changed. Minseok had already done her makeup, painting her face red with it fading into orange in some places, dotted with black spots. When she brought her costume into the room, he helped her step into it and then zipped up the back. Placing the antennae headband on the top of her head, she was complete.

Nayeon was a lady bug.

\--------------------

Quite the trio they were, walking door to door. Most families would try to coordinate their costumes in some way, but they decided to let each other pick their own costumes, hence the mix of scarecrow, pumpkin, and lady bug. 

They were walking up to the last house on their street when Nayeon's bag broke and all of her candy spilled out onto the sidewalk. Almost immediately, she started crying and reached for her fathers. Sehun picked her up since it would be impossible for his husband to accomplish, considering the spherical shape of his costume. Minseok bent down to pick up as much candy as he manage, but he could only hold so much in his hands. Walking towards their house, he heard Sehun whisper to their daughter about how they would make it all better in the morning.

\----------------------

_The next morning_

They were eating breakfast when the girl they hired to babysit Nayeon for an hour or so arrived. They thanked her and made sure she had a list of their phone numbers and any other information they thought she might need.

Making their way to the grocery store, they stopped at a dollar store to get some Halloween decorations for next year since they were drastically reduced in price. 

When they arrived at the grocery store, they set to work to make everything okay for their little girl.

\------------------------

The look on Nayeon's face was priceless. 

When Minseok and his husband arrived home with 10 grocery bags full of candy that was on sale, her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. Then she screamed.

"ALL OF THAT IS FOR ME? THANK YOU PAPA. THANK YOU DADDY." She bowed to them in order, first Minseok and then Sehun.

"You're welcome honey." Sehun replied, kneeling down as his daughter came barrelling towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun chased his daughter as she ran down the beach. 

He wasn't doing a very good job. He was carrying a giant umbrella, a regular sized black lawn chair and a pink child sized one, floaties, a pail full of toys, 4 towels, a bag with sunscreen and changes of clothes, and pulling a cooler behind him. 

Dropping everything he had somehow managed to carry all the way from the car, he quickly went to his child, scooping her up and spinning her around. Her screams and laughter traveled quite far, attracting a few stares and some smiles. 

Placing her on his shoulders, Sehun carried his daughter back to where he'd dropped their stuff, putting her close by with her toys so he could set up their area. He stuck the umbrella in the ground, then set their chairs up underneath it. 

Calling his daughter over, Sehun got the sunscreen out and poured a copious amount into his hands. As he applied it to every visible inch of her skin, he realized that he may have applied a little more than necessary; there were white streaks all over her from the sunscreen that had yet to soak in. 

Oh well. Better safe than sorry.

Sehun walked with his daughter over to her toys and sat down, helping her build a sandcastle. It ended up lopsided and a little ugly, but it was still beautiful because he made it with his daughter. He took a picture of it with his phone before he grabbed his daughter's hands and jumped on it, squashing it with their feet.

After chasing seagulls and playing hopscotch in the sand, Sehun applied more sunblock to his daughter, then put her water wings on her arms and a floatie around her waist. 

Walking towards the water, Sehun held his daughter's hand as she waddled along beside him. As they stepped into the ocean, Dawon squealed.

"It's cold, daddy." she said, huddling as close to her father as she could with the flotation equipment she was wearing. 

"I know sweetie, but let's go out a little farther, okay?" Sehun replied, patting his daughter's head and walking a little more with her. 

He stopped when the water was waist deep, still holding on to his daughter's hand so she wouldn't float away. They splashed around for a little while, then made their way back up to their little area. Pulling ingredients from the cooler, he made them each a sandwich, making sure to cut the crust off Dawon's before giving it to her. They sat quietly as they ate, Sehun enjoying this quality time with his daughter. 

When they were finished, they drew in the sand and Sehun took as many pictures as he could, wanting to be able to look at the beautiful smile on his daughter's face for the rest of his life. 

As time passed, Sehun noticed his daughter was starting to droop a little. Deciding it was time to go home, he packed up their stuff and they made their way to the car. After loading it all up, Sehun carried his daughter over to the shower area to rinse some of the salt and sand off of them. He held her in his arms as he stood under the water so that she wouldn't have to stand. 

After changing her clothes, Sehun buckled her up in her car seat and then laid a towel on the driver seat, more worried about getting her home than changing out of his swimming trunks. Reversing out of the parking lot, they left. 

"Did you have fun, baby?" he asked, looking at his drowsy daughter in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah. Thanks, daddy" she replied quietly, and within seconds, she was asleep.

Sehun smiled to himself as he drove home.

\--------------

Sehun was sore all over. 

He had forgotten to apply sunscreen to himself.

He was extremely sun-burnt and had never been happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Their daughter's peals of laughter echoed off the walls of their living room, the sound as pleasant as rain or wind chimes. They watched her as she spun circles across the tiled floor, waves of ink black hair swinging out behind her. Her smile could have been painted on by a world famous artist, it was so beautiful.

"Again, again!" erupted from her mouth as she looked expectantly at her fathers. They looked at each other, sharing a small smile before lifting the bubble wands to their mouth once again, blowing steady breaths and making their daughter's day. 

She jumped around and spun, her dance working to its own staccato rhythm. Her laughter escaped her once again, making her fathers' hearts soar with love and adoration. She was the most important things in their lives and they were ready to do anything for her at the drop of a hat; things like blowing bubbles inside of their house on a rainy day. The mess would have to be cleaned up by them, but they didn't mind. As long as she was happy, they would stop at nothing. 

Standing, Baekhyun sauntered towards his daughter, a smile playing on his lips as she looked up at him with a grin blown wide on her lips. The next thing he knew, she was looking down at him, any traces of a smile disappearing as worry set in to her features. 

"Papa! Are you alright?" she inquired, grabbing his hand in an effort to help him up. As he rose from his spot on the floor, his foot encountered the slippery substance on the tile again, causing him to go crashing back to the hard and unforgiving ceramic. His eyes closed in pain, breathing in and out through his nose slowly as he reopened his eyes. In his field of view, he saw his husband make his way towards him. 

Holding his arms out above him, he felt strong fingers grasp his, pulling him up to his feet; felt his legs go out from underneath him as his husband lifted him up into his arms and carried him over to the couch, setting him gently down on the plush cushions. He put his arm over his eyes, embarrassment washing over him as he realized that he wiped out not only once, but twice. The entire left side of his body was radiating pain, throbbing in time with his erratic heartbeat. 

Baekhyun heard the sound of ice being broken. Moments later, Minseok entered the room with the ice wrapped in a washcloth, placing it gently on Baekhyun's shoulder where the pain was the worst. He hissed slightly at the pressure, but sighed almost immediately after as he felt the cool material soothing the pain.

His daughter huddled in, climbing onto the couch to lay next to him, placing her head on his unhurt shoulder. He looked down at her face, studying her as she wove her fingers in between his, holding his hand tightly in her small grip. Raising his other hand, he stroked her hair gently, comforting her as if she were the one who had injured herself.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. I just slipped a little, that's all." He whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. 

"You hit the floor really hard. I was so scared, Papa." she replied after she looked up, staring him right in the eyes. He had never seen such a serious look on her precious face before. 

He nodded, continuing to soothingly run his fingers through her glossy locks. His husband sat down on the floor next to him, leaning his head in close to Baekhyun's. He started to hum quietly to himself, closing his eyes and forgetting the pain for a while, just enjoying the feeling of being so close with his family. He hears his husband join in, recognizing the tune and easily matching the tone. 

He felt his daughter relax next to him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes long and thick as they fanned out across her cheeks. She looked so peaceful like this, worry and stress having fled far away from her face, her mouth slightly open as she breathed deeply. He nudged Minseok with his head, gesturing towards their daughter. He saw his husband nod and then stand, reaching over Baekhyun to gather her up in his arms. He gingerly stood up, trying his best to be quiet as he followed his husband into their daughter's room.

As he entered, he saw Minseok laying their daughter down onto her bed, lifting the covers then settling them down on her gently. His husband bent down, brushing her hair back from her forehead with his fingertips and kissing it gently, lips lingering for a few seconds before he straightened, turning around and made his towards the door and his husband. Baekhyun grabbed his hand, turning with him, pausing to close their daughter's door softly behind them.

His husband led him back to the couch, laying down and scooching as far as he could to the back of the couch, patting the space in front of him. Baekhyun smiled, laying down on his unhurt side, his face only inches from Minseok's. He pressed forward and closed the small space between them, touching their lips together once, twice, three times, then settled his head into the cushion, eyes closed. He felt his husband's hand stroking his hair, doing the same thing Baekhyun had just done for their daughter mere minutes ago. He relaxed, feeling lightheaded from all the love and care he had received in such a short amount of time. 

His husband started humming and he recognized the tune quickly, realizing it was the first song they danced to at their wedding. He smiled to himself, drifting off to sleep with love surrounding him like a cocoon of warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo pushed his husband up against the wall, pinning him there with his hands on Minseok's hips. He leaned in swiftly, capturing the man's lips with his own, a clash of teeth and tongues as they battled for dominance. Kyungsoo knew it was all for show; Minseok may be more in shape out of the two, but he was always a quivering mess by the time Kyungsoo actually got down to business. 

Right now was evidence of that, as they hadn't even made it to the bed yet and Minseok was shuddering slightly every time Kyungsoo would grind his pelvis against his own. Kyungsoo detached his lips from Minseok's, moving them down his neck, nipping and lapping at the skin as he went. He paused at a particularly sensitive part of the man's neck, choosing this time to suck hard, pulling the blood up to the skin and marring it with a bruise. He heard the high pitched keening from above him and looked up to find his husband's face contorted in absolute pleasure. 

Kyungsoo walked backwards towards the bed with Minseok in tow, turning at the last minute to throw his spouse down onto the fluffy comforter. He worked at the button of his husband's pants, deftly undoing them and yanking them down his legs, throwing them somewhere behind him on the floor to be tripped over later. His shirt followed seconds later. Kyungsoo ran his hands up Minseok's thighs, skimming lightly as explored. He placed fluttering kisses on Minseok's hips, mouthing his way up the flat plain of stomach and chest, stopping when he got to a perfect, pink nipple. He circled the bud with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking deep. His husband's hands shot to the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly to hold him in place as his body arched off the bed slightly. He released the nipple from his mouth, blowing cold air on it before slowly raising himself up to capture his spouse's lips with his own once again. 

He felt hands grip the bottom of his shirt and start tugging upwards. Kyungsoo relinquished his husband's mouth for just a moment, long enough to lose his shirt but short enough to where he had yet to regain his breath. Minseok didn't seem to care, grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulder and pushing him to the side. Kyungsoo rolled onto his back and watched as Minseok settled in between his legs. His husband made quick work of his pants, pulling them down with his boxers swiftly. Minseok placed his hands on Kyungsoo's hips, leaning down to place a hickey on his husband's pelvis, inches away from his leaking cock. Kyungsoo groaned quietly at the sensation, hoping that his husband would get the hint. He must have, because next thing Kyungsoo knew, his dick was engulfed in hot, wet heat. His moan ended on a hiss as his husband pulled off scraping his teeth lightly against the length as he went. 

Then, Minseok started one of the most torturous actions Kyungsoo had ever experienced; he placed the tip of Kyungsoo's cock in his mouth and sucked deep, only to stop for what felt like forever before repeating the process all over again. This continued for what could have been hours before Kyungsoo heard the door open. 

Before he could even process what had happened, a blanket was thrown on top of Kyungsoo, blocking his line of sight. 

"Daddy, I don't feel good," he heard and his heart stopped. The voice of their 3 year old son permeated the room, followed by the distinct sound of someone vomiting. Kyungsoo sat up, blanket falling from his face and upper body and he saw Jongdae bent at the waist, a puddle of throw up at his feet. He felt cloth hit his chest and he looked down to see his boxers and a shirt lying on his lap. Maneuvering was difficult, but he eventually got himself half way decent before running out of the room to follow his husband and son, careful to avoid the vomit on the floor. 

He found them in the bathroom, Jongdae bent over the toilet heaving while Minseok rubbed his back and murmured to his son softly. Kneeling down, he felt his son's forehead, his hand encountering blazing heat. Kyungsoo turned towards the linen closet, grabbing a clean washcloth and put it under the tap, running cool water on it. Once it was sufficiently soaked, he turned off the faucet and rung out the rag. He placed it on the back of Jongdae's neck in an effort to cool him off. 

After a few moments of their son's ragged breathing, they gave him a cup of cool water so that he could try and erase the terrible taste from his mouth. Once he had rinsed a few times, Minseok began to strip his son out of his clothes, which were damp with sweat. Kyungsoo ran to the boy's room and grabbed a new pair of pajamas before racing back to the bathroom. They dressed Jongdae swiftly, worry furrowing their brows as they locked eyes with each other. 

Kyungsoo carried Jongdae to his room while Minseok rinsed out the washcloth with cool water. He was in utter shock. He hadn't even realized that something could have been wrong with Jongdae. He was especially fussy and uncooperative at dinner, but Kyungsoo had just assumed that he was just in a mood. Maybe he didn't have this whole parenting thing down. 

Just as he was laying Jongdae down, Kyungsoo felt a hand rest softly on his lower back. He looked up and registered the knowing look on his husband's face. 

"This isn't your fault," Minseok said softly.

"But I should've known-"

"There's no way you could have known. You didn't do anything wrong. Kids get sick, Kyungsoo, it's not the end of the world. Worst case scenario, we take him to the hospital and he gets some medication. We have insurance, it'll be alright," Minseok whispered as he placed his hand on the side of his husband's face. His thumb stroked Kyungsoo's cheek, wiping away the tear that had begun to fall. 

Kyungsoo nodded, standing slowly from his position on the ground. As he righted himself, arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, pulling him into a warm embrace. He buried his face in Minseok's shoulder, shaking slightly as he tried to calm himself. Hands ran up and down his back, soothing him immensely. 

After a few moments, when his breathing had returned to normal, he extricated himself from the burrow he had made from his husband's body. He turned and bent down, brushing his son's hair to the side before pressing his lips to his forehead, lingering there for a moment. He stood, and wrapped an arm around Minseok's waist, pulling him in so that they were tucked tight beside each other, sharing each other's warmth as they looked down on their son in love.


	7. Chapter 7

If heard from a distance, one would think there was a wild party being held in the Park's driveway. Upon closer inspection, it was quite different and not something one would expect. There were groups of adults and children alike, mingling about as per usual for the neighborhood on a Saturday afternoon. Shouts were not uncommon and it only added to the raucous atmosphere.

"I got five on Lightning," Kris said, elbowing Chanyeol in his side and holding up a crisp bill before dropping it in the hat. 

"That's not a safe bet," Junmyeon said from behind Chanyeol, walking up and adding his bet to the hat. "My money's on Zippy."

Chanyeol made his rounds, collecting money and memorizing bets. He added money from himself and his husband and placed the hat inside, calling upstairs to notify his son that there was 5 minutes left before the main event started.

\---------------

Placing the dividers for the track on the concrete, Baekhyun watched as the children took their designated spots. They stood, ready for their mark as Zitao approached the sidelines, whistle in hand.

"I want a good, clean race. No tricks or cheating, got it?" When the children nodded an affirmative, he raised the whistle to his lips and blew with all his might.

Lifting the gates as quickly as they could, the children released the racers. Shouting could be heard from blocks away as the guests cheered their favorites on. It made no difference to the racers, who took their time making their way to the finish line. 

The crowd watched with bated breath as the turtles inched close to the end of the track, some neck and neck while others were simply sunbathing on the warm ground. 

When the winning turtle crossed the line, groans could be heard from all around, quickly transforming into cheers for the owner of the turtle. Chanyeol lifted his son onto his shoulders, jumping up and down as the winner was announced.

"And the winner is Kyungsoo's Beethoven!" Zitao shouted, handing a ribbon to the boy in question. Chanyeol had to squat some so that his son could reach his prize. Zitao continued with the unofficial results.

"In second place is Minseok's Iron Man, third is Luhan's Zippy, fourth is Jongin's Spongebob, fifth place is Sehun's Lightning, and last but definitely not least is Jongdae's Tank," the referee announced, giving each boy their own ribbon stating their turtles rank.

"I did it, daddy! We finally won!" Kyungsoo shouted above him, practically vibrating with happiness from atop his father's shoulders.

"Good job, Soo! Beethoven was on fire today," Chanyeol replied, lifting his son to place him on the ground. He watched as the boy sprinted over to his husband, smiling wildly as Baekhyun picked the child up, spinning him around.

It was just your typical Saturday, but Chanyeol wouldn't change it for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Junmyeon was an idiot. 

He mentally kicked himself repeatedly for his suggestion. Why on earth he willingly signed himself up for such an exhausting task, he had no idea. He was going to feel the ache in his muscles for days, if not months, to come. Maybe it will serve as a reminder for future times. 

"DADDY, AGAIN!" his youngest son shouted, bouncing up and down, his bottom hitting Junmyeon's stomach every time he descended. As if making his father short of breath wasn't enough, he began slapping his hands down on Junmyeon's chest with fervor. 

"But you already had your turn. It's Minseok's turn now," Junmyeon said, watching as Sehun's face drooped a little. He nodded his head and got down with a "okay, but I'm going next" as if there was anyone else to take his spot. Junmyeon chuckled quietly, only to have the wind knocked out of him as Minseok dive bombed onto his father. 

After taking a moment to regain his breathing, Junmyeon placed his hands under his son's arms, easily lifting him. He placed his feet on his son's hips below his stomach, straightening his legs and raising his Minseok higher into the air, making noises that he hoped resembled that of an airplane. His son focused on something out of Junmyeon's field of view, and he scrambled off of his father quickly. 

"PAPA!" his children screeched rushing over to the man and latching onto him as he knelt down to catch them in a hug. Junmyeon watched with amusement as they filled his husband in on their day, exaggerating everything to the fullest. His husband nodded in all the right places to show he was listening, laughing or widening his eyes for dramatic effect. 

When the kids finished informing their father of their day, they pulled him into the living room and pushed him down on the couch beside Junmyeon. 

"Welcome home, honey," Junmyeon whispered, looking at his husband. 

"It's good to be home," Yifan replied, draping his arm across his husband's shoulders and pulling him in close. Junmyeon sighed in contentment and he snuggled deeper into the warmth of his husband's arm. 

As their sons played with their toys on the floor in front of him, Junmyeon wondered if life could get any better.


	9. Chapter 9

Baekhyun dove behind the barrier, barely missing the projectile as it shot through the air. He counted his ammo and silently cursed himself. He used most of it in the beginning, warding off his enemies without aiming all that much. 

He crawled along the ground, trying to be as silent as possible with his foes so near. He held his breath when his foot brushed something, but he had no time to check what it was.

His enemy jumped out in front of him, weapon draw and pointed at his head. Baekhyun only had a split second to think before he reached up, grabbing his attackers hand and pushing it to the side. The bullet left the barrel of the gun and sped past his right ear, too close for comfort. Before his enemy could reload, he made a run for it, running in a slightly zig zag pattern in hopes that it made his enemy miss his target. 

Sliding on the ground, he made his way towards another barrier. Ducking behind it, he reloaded, making sure it was cocked and at the ready. He strained his ears to hear any noise that his enemies might be making, but he heard none. 

Moving slowly, he peeked up over his barrier, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone, but he saw no one. Creeping to the edge of his hideout, he heard something behind him. He spun around swiftly, but it was too late. The bullet struck him in the chest, and he fell to the ground.

"GOTCHA DAD!" Kyungsoo shouted, jumping up and down beside his dad, who was playing dead very convincingly.

"You can get up now, Baek. It was just a Nerf bullet," Chanyeol said, looming over his husband.

"Of course I can, but what fun would that be? I'm playing it up, for dramatic effect. You could even shed a tear; husband gunned down by son. Its all very sad," he replied, sitting up.

"It's just for fun dad," his son said, smiling at his father. He had just lost one of his front teeth, so it was an incomplete smile, but it was still brilliant and radiated happiness. 

Baekhyun smiled back at his son before redirecting his attention back to his husband, who was reaching a hand down to help him up. He grasped the hand, standing up to his full height which wasnt much. Grinning up at his husband, he smiled, but this smile was different. It alerted Chanyeol almost immediately, but it was too late. 

He watched as Baekhyun swung his arm out, pointing the gun at his husband's chest before firing. Kyungsoo shrieked before running for cover, Baekhyun doing the same. Chanyeol smiled quietly to himself before raising his voice.

"Oh, this means war!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a reward for my wonderful best friend for finishing her essay. I figured it would fit nicely here.

Changmin jabbed his little blue shovel into the sand as hard as he could, visualizing that it was Yunho's head as he did so. Little frustrated noises could be heard every few seconds as he continued to dig the Biggest Hole In The World. He was on a mission and nothing could stop him, not even gummy bears for snacktime.

His toys needed to be hidden as far away from Yunho as possible. He couldn't chance the possibility of losing another beloved toy this week, especially not at the hands of Yunho. He teared up slightly at the memory of his firetruck laying on the floor in pieces after it's fateful meeting with the floor thanks to the other boy. 

Changmin shook himself and replaced his sadness with anger as he continued digging with more force than before. There was no need to dwell on the past; now was the time for preventive measures to be enforced.

After the hole grew to the needed depth, Changmin began stashing the toys inside, placing them as gently as he could while still being quick. He had to finish before Yunho came over for their playdate or else his plan would be foiled. 

He froze as he heard a car door shut from the front of the house, realizing that maybe he was being too cautious, wasting precious time. He began throwing the toys in armfuls at a time, going off the notion that quantity was better than quality in these dire circumstances. 

He heard footsteps from behind, not pausing even as the footsteps came to a stop a few feet away. 

"Changmin," he heard a small voice say softly, hearing it quiver slightly as it reached his ears.

"What do you want, Yunho?" He asked as he continued to pile his toys into the hole.

After a few moments of not receiving a reply, Changmin sighed, exasperated. He turned around to repeat his question, but froze when he saw the other boy. His eyes moved from Yunho's face to the toy in the boy's hands.

"I'm really sorry I broke your firetruck and I really didn't mean to do it I swear but I feel really bad so I got you a new one and I know it's not the same one that I broke but it lights up! A-And it has like a million different siren sounds and..." Yunho babbled on, worried that his friend still hated him even though it was only an accident. 

Changmin reached forward, grabbing the firetruck out of his friend's hands. He marveled at how shiny and red it was, admitting to himself that it was indeed better than his broken one. He looked up at Yunho who trailed off as his friend's eyes met his own.

Before Yunho knew what was happening, Changmin was pressed against him, hugging him tightly.

"I love it!" Changmin yelled, picking his friend up slightly as he jumped up and down. 

Yunho smiled and laughed, glad to see his friend happy once again. They sat down in the grass almost immediately, pressing buttons and listening to all the noises the truck could make. After a while, they grabbed some of the toys from the hole, playing until the sky began to darken and they were called play inside instead.


End file.
